This invention relates to a holder or holster for carrying an ammunition magazine for an automatic pistol and more particularly to a system for enabling one-handed loading of an ammunition magazine into an automatic pistol. The system can be quickly and easily configured for right-handed or left-handed users.
Various types of magazine holsters and holders are known, but none enables a user to load an ammunition magazine into an automatic pistol with only one hand. In situations where a police officer, for example, is shot or wounded in one arm, shoulder or hand so that only one hand and arm can be used to fire and reload an automatic pistol, the police officer is unable to reload his automatic pistol with a new ammunition magazine when using currently available ammunition holders. This can jeopardize the officer'ss life and perhaps the lives and safety of others.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a system for enabling one-handed loading of an ammunition magazine into an automatic pistol.
Another object is to provide such a system which can be conveniently worn on the belt of a user.
A further object of the invention is the provision of such a system which includes interchangeable ammunition magazine holders for enabling the system to be used with automatic pistols of different calibers.
Still another object of the invention is to provide such a system which can be quickly and easily configured for righthanded or left-handed users.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages are realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.